Their Royal Majesties
by PeanutButter Octopus
Summary: Gaze upon and behold, youthful friends, for here before you is a tale of adventure, love, and suspense, follow eight rulers separated into four kingdoms as they slowly settle into royal life, and as you dig deeper into their stories, you can see that sometimes love is found within a political marriage... Found some Object Show Things under Web Shows
1. Chapter 1: Sworn To The Land

Their Royal Majesties: Chapter 1- Sworn To The Land

Leafy was sitting in a tree, in her favorite spot in the forest, slowly letting butterflies land on her finger, and nuzzle closely with their fuzzy faces. A very lovely green one looked as if it didn't want to leave its perch on top of her head. Leafy sighed, and chuckled at the calm hum of nature, looking around and giggling in contempt as she slowly rested her back on the branch she was sitting on, lying down on the wooden salvation from the harsh world that was described thoroughly by her parents, her family all together.

Leafy had apparently drifted off, as she was shaken awake by someone prodding at her with a stick. "Mm?" Leafy asked, slowly rubbing at her eyes and looking down to find a very anxious person, teeth grinding against each other as his or her eyes focused on Leafy's chest. "Hey! Is that what you woke me up for?" Leafy asked. "N-no...the marking across your breasts...is it a tattoo?" the person asked. "No, it's my birthmark, why?" Leafy asked. " I need you to come down from that tree, and follow me somewhere" the person said.

Leafy was confused, but slowly started her very short journey downwards from her greenery-filled utopia. "Where are we going?" Leafy asked. "See that castle back there?" the person asked. "Yeah, it's been empty for years hasn't it? Because they couldn't find anyone so they just kind of governed with who they had, since there was nobody of that bloodline left?" Leafy asked. "Well, ummm, we just found someone" the person said. "Hu- oh noooo, I cannot do that, better find someone else! I have two sisters if you want me to show them to you!" Leafy said, trying to run off.

"You have to, you are the only person in line, not next, or close, you have to assume this position!" the person said. "B-but, my..." Leafy stuttered. "Whomever you wish from your family may stay at the castle with you, but you have to come with me!" The person continued to argue as he tugged Leafy by her arm towards the flattest area on the peninsula.

"I've found a member of the pure bloodline!" the person shouted. Everyone on the lowest floor of the castle gasped, and turned, staring in Leafy's direction. The first thing they probably noticed was that Leafy was wearing a tattered brown dress patched with leaves, and no shoes, hair messily matted together.


	2. Chapter 2: Sworn to The Mind

Their Royal Majesties: Chapter 2- Sworn To The Mind

The bubbling sound in the underground chemical workshop made Test Tube proud and happy as she poured and mixed different substances, only stopping when all of her flasks were filled with various colorful fluids and a knock on her door made her walk up her short steps.

"Hello?" Test Tube asked the awkward person at the door. "Umm, I was told I could find someone named Test Tube here, I need her for something" he said. "That would be me" Test Tube said. "T-that can't be, you don't have the birthmark anywhere!" he frantically squeaked. "Oh, you mean these?" Test Tube asked, moving back a thick bunch of her hair to reveal a giant book engraved in the skin on a side of her neck, along with the letters "Sci" in pigmented skin on her shoulder.

"C-come with me! Please! No time to explain!" he begged. "You have ten seconds to tell me where we're going" Test Tube said. "The castle in the mountains, miss" he said. "Explain yourself" Test Tube said. The man gulped, and tugged at his collar. "You are the oldest member pure of bloodline" he said.

"I dunno, I have an older sister, she has them, then again, she's adopted" Test Tube said. "Well?" he asked. "Fine" Test Tube said. The man seemed far too pleased with the acceptance. "Only if you stop doing that and calm down" Test Tube said. "Alright" he said, and as the two walked, he asked "By the way, are you-" before being cut off. "Nope" Test Tube said. "Splendid! He can live with you if you wish!" he said, jumping around.

"You are waaaay too excited about this" Test Tube said. "Well, can you blame me?" he asked. "Give me a second to answer that" Test Tube said. The man's words jumbled together in a jittery haze as he went on and on about the idea of new heirs to the throne, and a boost to the kingdom's economy. All Test Tube could do was roll her eyes and sigh at this. "Well", Test Tube thought, "If it gets me out of debt, why not?".


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome

Their Royal Majesties: Chapter 3- Welcome

"Umm...Hello?" Leafy asked, confused as she waved slowly. "S-she's the last of the royal bloodline?!" a woman in a maid's outfit asked. "Yes" the man explained. "Well, I have to take her to be fitted for a proper dress, and discard of this" the maid said. "W-wait! Can I keep it, I share a lot of memories with it, please?" Leafy asked. "Fine, but at least allow me to wash it, for heaven's sake go bathe yourself, a true ruler doesn't roam around coated in mud!" The maid said.

Leafy chuckled nervously, and turned around. "Where is the bathroom, anyway?" Leafy asked. "Your bedroom is on the top floor, your bathroom is across the hall from there" The maid said. "Thank you" Leafy said, slowly walking upstairs.

It was a tiring eight floors before Leafy made it to the top floor, and looked to the left to find a bright pink double door, and a white double door that appeared to have thorns growing on and around it. Leafy decided the one with thorns was the bathroom, but there would be no consequences if she was wrong, seeing that the rooms now belonged to her.

The large round oak leaf shaped bathtub gave off the sweet smell of lavender as Leafy filled it with warm water. Leafy slowly pulled her dress over her head and folded it on the floor beside the tub. Slowly stepping in, Leafy began to scrub at, at the very least, two years worth of dirt.

Once Leafy finished, the maid was there. "I've come up to look at the damage" she said. Leafy smiled, her hands tying the ends of her bath towel together as she listened to the sour, scorn-filled banter about how filthy the tub was, and how the tub was either going to be bleached or burned.

Leafy slowly exited the bathroom, and stood in her bedroom, looking around at all of the vast space, not to mention how big her bed was, it made her uncomfortable. "I'm probably gonna sleep on the floor or outside for a while..." Leafy said quietly to herself. The size of the room was a bit intimidating when you've lived outdoors for almost all of your life, save for two years.

Leafy started to slowly flip through the wardrobe on the left wall of the room. A barrage of different dresses, most with extremely intricate designs. Leafy got her hands on a slim blue dress that flowed at the bottom, but still had no intention of wearing shoes. Leafy sat on the edge of the bay window that overlooked all of the wide open space. Leafy looked into the jungle about two days' travel from here, and saw smoke rising from the area in the middle.

Leafy jumped down from the window, and made a note to herself to go there tomorrow and see what that was. "So, your coronation is next week, welcome, Your Majesty" the man said. "I never asked your name, and you can call me Leafy if you want" Leafy said. "M-my name is...Rhubarb, Your Majesty", the man said. "Cool, alright Rhubarb, what time is it?" Leafy asked.

"Time for you to be fitted for a proper dress!" the maid huffed. "Wait...c-can't I just wear dresses like this unless it's a special occasion?!" Leafy asked. "Fine, walk around looking like a peasant, I'll at least make you some different ones with different patterns!" the maid sighed.

"Okay...can I go outside?" Leafy asked. "Fine, but at the very least try not to accumulate so much filth this time Your Majesty!" the maid sighed, but Leafy had already darted out the door. "Quite the outdoors person isn't she?" the maid asked. "She's the Queen of Nature you idiot, of course she is!" Rhubarb reprimanded.

"Don't call me an idiot, I was raised around the monarchies of the past, and I know how a proper queen is to behave, and Her Majesty isn't following those guidelines, going about and doing this and that like an adventurous child!" the maid scoffed. "Oh go clean a window, remember your place, you are in no position to reprimand your overseer, let alone the woman who provides you with your pay, lest you be fired" Rhubarb remarked. The maid stormed off, headed elsewhere within the castle.


End file.
